


I Know You're An Angel (Your Dimples are Illegal)

by tachibanamei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Inconsistent Writing, Multi, Not Beta Read, Self-indulgent fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on dimple by BTS, based on my best friends head canon, happy birthday shivu ily, thats all thank u for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanamei/pseuds/tachibanamei
Summary: Atsumu and Shouyou find out Kiyoomi has dimples.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	I Know You're An Angel (Your Dimples are Illegal)

**Author's Note:**

> HEY .... dedicated to my best friend shivuwu who i love very much... HAPPY BIRTHDAY !!!! I hope i did ur fave headcanon justice... this is for u and only u! love u enjoy !!

The first time they had seen them had been a complete accident. Atsumu had just gotten back home from a week-long trip to the mountains with his family and the three of them had been at the dinner table, making small conversation. It was only when Atsumu complained about a prank that Osamu and their younger sister had pulled on him, that Shouyou had made a cheeky comment on which in turn made Kiyoomi let out a small laugh, his lips pulling into a wide, pretty smile and-

Oh.  _ Oh. _

Were those dimples?

Shouyou’s eyes grew wide, mouth stopping mid laugh as his eyes darted from Kiyoomi’s face (still smiling, beautiful dimples still in full view) and Atsumu, whose mouth was hanging open, hands still grasped around the onigiri that he was about to take a bite from.

“Omi-san...” Shouyou started, a light blush fluttering over his tan skin “You’re really pretty.”

Kiyoomi’s smile dropped just a little, startled and embarrassed at the sudden compliment, his ears and cheeks burning furiously red as he tried to hide his face in his hands.

“Omi-Omi no! Don’t do that! Please let us see yer pretty smile!! Ya never told us ya had dimples! I honestly feel like I’ve seen god in the flesh.” Atsumu rambled, hands moving wildly, onigiri now forgotten on the plate in front of him.

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, “They’re just a muscular variation...And I’m not really too fond of them...”

Atsumu leaned over the table, hands wiping themselves messily on the tablecloth next to him reaching to cup the taller man’s cheeks in them (Kiyoomi scrunches his nose a little, Shouyou lets out a lovely giggle, “God” he thinks, “I love them both so much”)

“Omi-kun” Atsumu’s voice is serious “Omi-kun, Omi-kun, yer dimples are so damn  _ cute. _ ”

Kiyoomi flushes a deeper red and Shouyou is giggling uncontrollably into Kiyoomi’s curly black hair, hands wrapped around his waist.

(“Fuck”, Atsumu thinks, moving his head just a little bit, from where it was resting on Kiyoomi’s chest, to be able to see his two boyfriends hugging “I’m so lucky to have them”)

\---

They’re at practice. It’s been about a week since Shouyou and Atsumu found out about Kiyoomi’s dimples (“You don’t understand Bokuto-san! He has DIMPLES!!” Hinata had whispered about 4 days ago, in between a break during practice when the grey-haired man had asked why they kept staring at him with “gross love-sick eyes”) and they hadn’t uttered a word about it since then.

To be honest, Sakusa was kind of confused. His two overly-doting boyfriends not taking every opportunity to scream about their newfound information and trying to make him smile just so they could see them again? It was unheard of. Kiyoomi could almost feel them planning something embarrassing (But, endearing. He wouldn’t ever tell them that though.)

He hums a little, sipping on his energy drink as he walks to the locker rooms. He’s thinking about cooking the new recipe he’d seen Rie from Buzzfeed post, when he’s abruptly stopped by his two boyfriends. Holding an embarrassingly large boombox, straight out of some 90’s Hollywood chick-flick (Where did they even get that? He has a sneaking suspicion it might belong to Bokuto though) .

He pales, and his eyes roam around trying to find an escape route.

“Omi-Omi!!” Atsumu says, grinning ear to ear. Kiyoomi wants to kiss it off his face.

“Omi-san~~” Shouyou joins in, the same grin plastered onto his face as well. Kiyoomi wants to cry a little.

“So, we were thinking y’know-“Atsumu starts

“That is never a good sign.” Kiyoomi quips, his heart picking up pace in his ribcage.

“SO, WE WERE THINKING! That you deserve to take responsibility for causing us so much emotional damage, with those fuckin’ dimples.”

Shouyou nods, “So we asked Bokuto-san if we could borrow his boom-box-“ (Kiyoomi rolls his eyes, “I knew it”)

“-and we decided that there’s only one way that we an express to you how much damage you’ve caused our hearts!”

Kiyoomi moves a step backward, “Please, if you are about to do what I think you’re going to do-“he stumbles a little, Shouyou and Atsumu move a step forward “- Baby. Sweethearts. The loves of my life please please don’t do this… I swear we can watch One Piece as many times as you want. I-“

He doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence because Shouyou has pressed play and the familiar opening notes of the song begin to play. Dimple by BTS. Kiyoomi is going to  _ die. _

“ _ You hide but only appear when you smile, where did you come from?”  _ Atsumu starts, his rough accented voice only slightly off tune. Kiyoomi can feel a smile threatening to split on his face.

He is so embarrassed. He loves his boyfriends so much.

“ _ Don’t lie, I know you’re an angel, what are you?” _ Shouyou joins in, his slightly higher voice mingling in seeming perfectly with the blonde’s voice.

The first verse and pre-chorus go on and Kiyoomi is so red in the face that he wonders if he resembles his Team Japan jersey.

As the chorus starts, his boyfriends are moving towards him till they’re standing on each side of him, voices low so that only he can hear them singing even as the boom-box drones on loudly.

“ _ Was it a mistake made by an angel? Or a deep kiss?”  _ they croon into his ear, a shiver running down his spine. And suddenly they aren’t singing anymore but instead they’re placing kisses on his cheeks, where without him knowing Kiyoomi’s dimples had started showing.

He ducks his head, tucking his 6’4” self into Atsumu’s shoulder, hand reaching out to hold Shoyou in a tight grip.

“ _ That dimple is illegal, ille~gal, but I want it anyway anyway anyway” _

Yeah, Kiyoomi loves both of his boyfriends (endearing, stupid his everything) with all his heart and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this. Mess.... sorry to shivuwu if i disappointed u i still love u immensely;;;; pls forgive the inconsistent writing i am extremely caffeinated and also on a high from BTS' 2nd week on the Billboard hot 100 #1 ...  
> sana and ash will never read this but thank u to them for helping me with a title and nico as always for reading before i posted <3 love u guys..  
> ok thats enough byebye pls leave kudos and comments thanksss!!!


End file.
